meowproductionfandomcom-20200213-history
Glee Wiki Couples
this is a page of Glee Wiki Couples Canon Lesbian and Gay Couples 'Dandy' is a relationship between Danny & Andy 'Jass' is a relationship between Jess and Cass 'Jadiah' is a relationship between Jade and Nadiah, also called Nade 'Pena' is a relationship between Perry and Lena, also called Lerry 'Perrna' is a relationship between Perry and Oorna, also called Oorry, Perna & Peerna Straight Couples 'Mass' is a sexual relationship between Max and Cass 'Sarwill' is a relationship between Sarah(L) and Will, also called Warah, Sill & Willrah 'Triff' is a relationship between Tiff and Trae, also called Triffy & Triffany 'Glenchel' is a relationship between Rachel and Glen, also called Ren 'Paniel' is a relationship between Perry and Daniel, also called Derry or Darry Fanon Gay & Lesbian Couples 'Javen' is a ship between Jack and Raven, also called Rack 'Maxwin' is a ship between Max and Kerwin, also called Kax & Kermax 'Rondy' is a ship between Rob and Andy, also called Rody or Randy 'Laniel' is a ship between Luke and Daniel 'Chelma' is a ship between Emma and Rachel, also called Remma & Emchel 'Sachel' is a ship between Sis and Rachel, also called Sischel or Ris 'Wuke' is a ship between Will and Luke 'Kesha' is a ship between Kerwin and Sasha Straight Couples 'Jemma' is a ship between Jack and Emma, also called Jamma 'Sashley' is a ship between Sasha and Hayley despite being married it wasn't real and was refer as a fanon, also called Hasha or Haysha 'Venny' is a ship between Raven and Jenny, also called Javen & Ravenny 'Sack' is a ship between Jack and Sarah(K), also called Jarah 'Kessie' is a ship between Kerwin and Jessie, also called Jerwin 'Saven' is a ship between Raven and Sarah(K) 'Nickley' is a ship between Nick and Hayley 'Sashrah' is a ship between Sasha & Sarah(L) 'Rexi' is a ship between Raven & Lexi, also called Leven or Laven Broken Up Couples Gay & Lesbian Couples 'Shade' is a relationship between Shannon and Jade 'Nathaniel' is a relationship between Nate and Danny, also called Nanny & Date 'Tadiah' is a relationship between Tiff and Nadiah, also called Niffany 'Lachel' is a relationship between Lexi and Rachel 'Trachel' is a sexual relationship between Tiff and Rachel Straight Couples 'Lemma' is a relationship between Luke and Emma, also called Emuke 'Gliff' is relationship between Glen and Tiff, also called Gliffany & Ten 'Ravel' is relationship between Raven and Rachel, also called RaRa, Venchel & Rachen 'Kraven' is a relationship between Raven and Kristen, also called "Constant Kraven" People + Things 'Drayley' is a ship between Drunk and Hayley or Hayley being Drunk 'Chergo' is a ship between Cherry and Preggo or Cherry being Preggo 'Rouples' is a ship between Rachel and Couples or Rachel making Couples 'Drunkwin' is a ship between Kerwin and Drunk or Kerwin being drunk 'Hole' is a ship between Hayley and her Pole 'Lianna' is a ship between Luke and Dianna Agron 'Lichael' is a ship between Luke and Michael Weisman 'Rifs' is a ship between Raven and Gifs or Raven making gifs 'Shock' is a ship between Jack and Showers or Jack having showers 'Stick' is a ship between Jack and Stinkiness or Jack being stinky 'Casswina' is a ship between Cass and Wina(Will & Tina) 'Maxset' is a ship between Max and Max's Closet(where he rapes everyone) 'Shake' is a ship between Shannon and Cake